


Control

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: KRY Triumvirate [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: Another installment to the KRY Threesome series and this one just in time for Kyuhyun's Birthday!!I actually finished this a while back but I wanted to post on Kyuhyun's birthday because the last part was posted on Ryeowook's birthday. So I'll try and keep this up and post one - shots on their birthdays. 😉Seriously though, this is just porn without any plot whatsoever apart from me trying to keep in line with their personalities that I have come up with in my head and me desperately trying not to be repetitive with all the other smut pieces I've written. So please don't expect too much but I hope you do enjoy this!
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: KRY Triumvirate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795471
Kudos: 14





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment to the KRY Threesome series and this one just in time for Kyuhyun's Birthday!!
> 
> I actually finished this a while back but I wanted to post on Kyuhyun's birthday because the last part was posted on Ryeowook's birthday. So I'll try and keep this up and post one - shots on their birthdays. 😉
> 
> Seriously though, this is just porn without any plot whatsoever apart from me trying to keep in line with their personalities that I have come up with in my head and me desperately trying not to be repetitive with all the other smut pieces I've written. So please don't expect too much but I hope you do enjoy this!

Kyuhyun didn’t think they’d continue on with their affairs after the promotions of their album ended; but he was proven wrong fairly quickly when they actively worked around their schedules just to find time to be with each other. It still wasn’t a regular thing between the three of them but he’s starting to feel more involved in their relationship than he used to be. With the new – found closeness between the three of them, Kyuhyun found it extremely easier to relate to the two. He didn’t at all feel that he was an outsider in the relationship, it was more like he was actually part of it. And with their exploits getting more and more adventurous than the last, it doesn’t come as a surprise to him when it starts to seep through even in their normal conversations.  
  
He’s suddenly reminded of the deal he’s made with Ryeowook during one of their shoots. Kyuhyun doesn’t even remember how they got to that topic but somehow, Ryeowook along with the other members, started teasing him about being the maknae on top. They pick at him for his incessant need to be in control and his sly ways of making sure things go his way and Kyuhyun counters with his stories of how well he follows the older members’ orders.  
  
During one of the breaks, Ryeowook corners him and whispers, “ _You’re not going to be able to give up control, Kkyu, you’re just not the type to._ ”  
  
Normally, the comment wouldn’t have made him the slightest bit concerned but the underlying tone that Ryeowook took sent goosebumps crawling up his skin. His eyes lose focus for a second, so many thoughts flooding through his head yet again. And right before the PD calls them back for their shoot, Ryeowook adds. _“It’s so worth it though, I let Yesung hyung and you take care of me and everything just feels great. I don’t have to worry about anything.”_  
  
The thought permeates through Kyuhyun’s mind for the rest of the shoot. Giving up control, completely. He was so distracted that even the other members took notice of it too, since he wasn’t his usual variety host self. Siwon kept checking on him if something was wrong or if he wasn’t feeling well. Meanwhile, Ryeowook keeps watch of him in his corner – a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The only one knowing the true reason behind Kyuhyun’s thoughts; and he just knew that he’s finally gotten the youngest on board with his plans. 

* * *

And that’s how Kyuhyun finds himself on the night of his birthday, sitting on a chair buck naked, already hard even though nothing has happened yet – at least to him.  
  
_Giving up control, completely._ Kyuhyun didn’t think it would be too difficult since he trusted those two with his own life, he knew for a fact that they wouldn’t do anything that he wasn’t comfortable with. But it was exactly that – not knowing what the two have planned, that makes him both anxious but also extremely excited.  
  
Yesung and Ryeowook seemed to be in their own world as usual which normally didn’t bother him, except that this time, it was going to be his turn. So, the exchanged whispers while Ryeowook was picking out some stuff from their chest full of toys with Yesung nodding approvingly.  
  
Yesung makes his way to stand behind Kyuhyun, immediately wrapping a hand around the base of Kyuhyun’s dick and sliding it off to the top, grazing at the tip before completely letting go in quick motions. Kyuhyun didn’t expect it to be that intense from the get go. Yesung usually liked to build up to things, while Ryeowook was the one who was usually impatient.  
  
“ _Tonight is about control,_ ” Kyuhyun feels the older man’s breath tickle right on his ear and the rasp in his voice when he speaks. This certainly felt different from when it’s just him jerking himself off – the apparent difference in their hand size is probably the primary factor to consider. But it almost immediately feels too much for him, so he tries to stop Yesung’s hand only for his to be slapped away immediately.  
  
Yesung lets him breathe for a second, before going right back at it. Stroking him, pressing on the sensitive head of his cock to spread the precum that kept leaking. Over and over, switching his pace from slow to fast sparingly. Kyuhyun’s grip on the chair he was sitting on was turning the tips of his fingers and his knuckles white, his hips involuntarily chasing at Yesung’s hand when he takes it away.  
  
To make things more intense, Ryeowook brings over a piece of gauze coated in lubricant and drags it softly across his head. “ _Fuck,_ ” the curse slips out of him at the intensity of the sensation. His hands fly to his crotch yet again to stop the two from moving because he was literally about one stroke away from spilling all over himself and it was way too early in the night for that to happen.  
  
_“Don’t make me tie you up. I thought you had more discipline than Ryeowook. Keep your hands to yourself.”_ It takes everything within Kyuhyun not to just turn around and take matters into his own hands, but he promised he was going to try and add to that the fact that he didn’t want to lose and go back on his word.  
  
_“No more gauze, please it’s too much,”_ he pleads and the two acquiesce immediately. Ryeowook drops the gauze and Yesung kisses along his neck for reassurance. _“You’re allowed to cum, you know, you don’t have to fight it. We want you to, let us help you.”_  
  
Kyuhyun sags back on his chair, this time bringing his hands to his back, grabbing his own wrists to lock them in place. He nods at them as he takes a shaky breath, _“Okay, I’ll let you take care of me.”_  
  
Ryeowook almost squeals at the maknae’s actions, this was surely a once in a lifetime experience. Kyuhyun’s dominant personality has always put him in a place where he likes to make sure that everybody is taken care of even if the older members have had the tendency to spoil him. And Kyuhyun allowing them explicitly to take care of him was definitely something out of the ordinary.  
  
Ryeowook drops to his knees in front of Kyuhyun, unbeknownst to the younger one who now has his eyes shut close, head leaning against Yesung’s chest. In time with the olders’ strokes, Ryeowook licks at the tip of his cock before taking one of his balls into his mouth and sucking on it. Kyuhyun grips onto his own wrists tighter to stop himself but his thighs were now quaking. Yesung lets go of his cock so that Ryeowook could do his thing but he moves his assault towards Kyuhyun’s nipples. He tilts Kyuhyun’s head up and kisses him ferociously, the younger moaning into his mouth when Ryeowook wraps his lips against the head of his cock, now almost purplish in shade and sucks hard.  
  
_“Fuck Ryeonggu,”_ he grabs at the back of Ryeowook’s head as soon as the head of his dick touches the back of the smaller man’s throat. This isn’t the first time Ryeowook has deep – throated him, but seeing him on his knees, head bobbing up and down, mouth glistening with a mixture of spit and precum, Kyuhyun decides surely that it is now one of his weaknesses. He wanted to hold off on cumming so soon but he’s been edged one too many times by Jongwoon and now Ryeowook was blowing him as if his life had depended on it that he just couldn’t help it anymore.  
  
He pulls on Ryeowook’s hair as a warning, but it produces the opposite effect he intended. Instead, Ryeowook moans while he still had Kyuhyun all the way up to the base of his cock in his mouth and the vibration just adds to the intensity. Yesung brings his hand into the mix to fondle Kyuhyun’s balls which makes Ryeowook look up at him with those sparkling eyes. The moment their eyes met, Kyuhyun was done for.  
  
When his vision cleared, Ryeowook was already on the bed, legs spread apart – his own fingers preparing himself and the sight makes his cock stir almost immediately in vain. _“Is that the age getting to you, huh, maknae?”_ , he hears Yesung joke.  
  
_“I just had the most mind – blowing orgasm of my life, give me some time,”_ Kyuhyun reasons out, watching Yesung join Ryeowook, placing himself between the younger’s legs and hooking them over his hips. Yesung swats at Ryeowook’s hands taking them away and before he could even complain at the feeling of loss, Yesung prods at his entrance with a dildo.  
  
_“Giving up control is fun, isn’t it?”_ , Ryeowook pants out.  
  
_“Yeah, but I don’t think I can do it all the time like you do.”_ Kyuhyun ponders for a second, “ _You’re right, I love being in control too much.”_  
  
_“Works better for me - ”_ , Ryeowook who was about to speak some more gets cut off when Yesung angles the dildo just right, ramming it straight to his prostate. His head thrashes to the side, locking his eyes with Kyuhyun again. As it turns out, this was Ryeowook’s plan all along. Wanting to see Yesung and Kyuhyun fight for dominance between themselves when Ryeowook was a very much willing to let the two of them take control.  
  
Continuing with his teasing Ryeowook but keeping his gaze on Kyuhyun, the eldest jests, _“I’m not even fucking him yet, but he’s already going crazy. Try and keep up, Kyu. We’re just getting started.”_  
  
It draws a growl from Kyuhyun, his competitiveness being ignited. Ryeowook beckons Kyuhyun to join them. Kyuhyun’s eyes were burning with intensity as Ryeowook regaled them with his thoughts on how he envisioned the night would turn out. The satisfied smirk Ryeowook has on his face when he sees the effect they have on Kyuhyun doesn’t escape Yesung. _“He was totally working you up, Kyu. He wanted this to happen. Wanted you to lose control and fuck him hard, you fell for his trap.”_  
  
And that was more than enough to get Kyuhyun hard again.  
  
He climbs up the bed and lines himself up by Ryeowook’s side, hooking his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, using it to pull him closer. “ _This is what you wanted? Want us to take turns fucking you?”_ , Kyuhyun says with his lips on Ryeowook’s ear.  
  
Kyuhyun doesn’t waste any more time, he fucks into Ryeowook hard and fast. Ryeowook bites down on the pillow, afraid that he might lose his voice if he keeps up with the screaming and moaning.  
  
_“Don’t stop, please,”_ Ryeowook demands.  
  
Kyuhyun rolls them over, still pounding into Ryeowook’s tight hole. Pinning his hands on the bed, taking away all his control just like he wanted. He was nowhere near his climax already having cum before, but who was he to deny Ryeowook of his request. Yesung watches intently as his boyfriend is fucked into the mattress by Kyuhyun.  
  
Ryeowook starts fucking back into Kyuhyun when his pace starts to slow down. Yesung taps him out, signaling him to switch because at this point, Ryeowook was just insatiable. Kyuhyun pulls out, making space for the eldest among them to lie on the bed as Ryeowook gets on top of him.  
  
Ryeowook faces away from Yesung, giving Kyuhyun full access to his person. Kyuhyun takes the smaller man’s chin in his hand and brings him in for a bruising kiss. Ryeowook uses Kyuhyun’s shoulders as leverage as he slowly sinks down into Yesung’s dick.  
  
This time, Kyuhyun wraps his hand around Ryeowook’s dick so that with every thrust Yesung makes, he’s driven into fucking Kyuhyun’s fist. The oldest sits up, pulling Ryeowook flush against his chest. Ryeowook moves his head to the side as he pulls Kyuhyun forward so that he and Yesung could kiss. With Yesung’s massive cock filling him up and Kyuhyun’s hand to fuck into, as well as being sandwiched between the two fighting for dominance over the kiss pushes Ryeowook to orgasm. He stutters, “ _Shit, shit, shit so hot -_ ” as his walls tighten and his hip jerk uncontrollably.  
  
Yesung doesn’t relent – he uses Ryeowook’s overstimulation to his advantage and continues fucking into him until he reached his own orgasm, filling Ryeowook up with his cum.  
  
After catching their breaths, Kyuhyun helps Ryeowook off and catches him when his legs give up on him. He ends up having to carry the smaller man to lie on the bed.  
  
But something catches his eye - Yesung’s cum was dripping out of Ryeowook’s asshole and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare, he takes a finger and swipes at the cum leaking out and uses it to push it back inside Ryeowook earning him a whine.  
  
_“Kkyu, stop playing with me,”_ Ryeowook protests, but he was too well fucked to really care at this point. Kyuhyun seemed to have found another one of his kinks. The maknae plays around with it some more, until he couldn’t resist any longer. He pulls Ryeowook up by the waist, positioning him to be on his knees with his ass out.  
  
Ryeowook doesn’t think more of it until he feels something warm swipe up against it, the wail that escapes him comes first before the realization that it was Kyuhyun’s tongue that did it. Kyuhyun circles his tongue around his rim, dipping a little bit here and there. He does it slowly, driving Ryeowook crazy with ever lick.  
  
_“That’s so dirty,”_ the eldest remarks and the only response he gets was a smirk shot in his direction from the birthday boy before he dives right back into Ryeowook’s ass.  
  
_“He’s getting hard again for you, that’s it, make him cum again,”_ Yesung commands seeing that Kyuhyun was now rubbing himself off against the mattress in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Yesung stands behind Kyuhyun and takes his dick in his hands again.  
  
Kyuhyun’s knees almost buckle at the stimulation, he bites into Ryeowook’s ass cheek to stop himself from moaning. He takes Ryeowook’s now hard again cock in his hand and strokes it in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Yesung matches their pace, working on Kyuhyun’s dick as well as his own.  
  
Kyuhyun soon cums with a violent shudder; followed by Ryeowook and Yesung. The mess they’ve made this time is unprecedented but they just don’t have the energy left at the moment to even move.  
  
Kyuhyun chuckles at their predicament, _“I guess this is where our age comes out….”_  
  
He leaves out in the open, Ryeowook smacks him on the chest before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Happy birthday, Kyu. We love you.” Yesung wraps an arm around him and nuzzles against his neck in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just realized that the first fic I ever wrote was the first entry to this series and that was about 14 one shots and several more twitter fics ago!! It's been so long, wow. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! You can find me on twitter [here. ](https://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeong)


End file.
